Sweet Dream
by Brie Black
Summary: A new student enters Hogwarts.harry and ron have a dream but can they save the new girl. hermione gets jealous and gets together with malfoy..malfoy is trying to change but can he with hermione now on his tail? Snape Falls in love with the new dadat. R/R
1. Sweet Dream

Sweet Dreams  
  
Chapter 1- The Dream  
  
Everything was black and white. There was a girl, sitting on what looked like the Hogwarts grounds. She was crying. She looked up and all the color you could see was the girl's vibrant baby blue eyes. She then started to yell for help to Ron and Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron both woke up with a gasp. They both sat up and looked at each other.  
  
"Did you have a dream about a girl?" asked Harry  
  
"Yeah and she had beautiful blue eyes" said Ron  
  
"Yeah and then she started to yell for us for help" said Harry  
  
"Yeah" said Ron " What do you think it meant?"  
  
"That some girl that we know needs our help," said Harry  
  
"But I didn't recognize this girl" said Ron  
  
"Me neither" said Harry "She was also on the Hogwarts grounds"  
  
"I wonder what happened to here?" asked Ron  
  
"I don't know" said Harry shaking his head.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Ron  
  
"There's nothing we can do, we have to wait until we go to school" said Harry " But in the mean time lets go to sleep"  
  
"Ok" said Ron  
  
"Good Night" said Harry  
  
"Night" replied Ron  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were entering there 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was staying at the Weasley's house for the summer holidays. For the rest of the night the boys slept soundly and so did every one else in the house. That morning every one would go by floo powder to Diagon alley were they would get all their supplies for school. Harry had a bad first experience with floo powder. But he had fixed it. Every one in the house woke up early, they all got dressed and ate breakfast silently. One-by-one they got in the fireplace and yelled "Diagon alley". Soon 6 of the Weasley's and Harry were in Diagon alley.  
  
"Mum can me and Harry go get our books and Robes?" asked Ron  
  
"Yes dear" said Mrs. Weasley "Heres 10 galleons this should be enough"  
  
"Thanks" said Ron and he and harry headed down the alley to Florish and Blotts.  
  
"Hi Hermione" said Harry bumping to her.  
  
"Hello harry, Ron. Did u have a nice summer?" asked Hermione  
  
"Yes" said harry and Ron in unison  
  
"Where going to Florish and Blotts want to come?" asked Ron  
  
"Sure" said Hermione, and they headed to Florish and Blotts, they spent the rest of the day together. The dream the night before was left forgotten, as the three enjoyed one of there last days of summer together. Harry and Ron promised they would look out for Hermione when they boarded the scarlet colored train at 11 am on Sunday September 1st. they said there good byes and went home.  
  
Harry wondered whether or not he should have told Hermione about the dream he and Ron had. And every time harry closed his eyes he could she the girl in black and white. He saw her vibrant baby blue eyes as he gazed at the picture in his mind, he wondered how this girl came into his dreams, harry had dreams about Voldemort before, but they were different. The dream was alive, a cry for help, but at the same time it felt so fake and a figment of his imagination. But Ron had the same dream at the same time, so it must have meant something. Harry didn't want to talk about the dream with Ron, but Ron brought it up every once and a while.  
  
Finally the day came when only 4 of the Weasley's and harry would return to Hogwarts. Fred and George had been readmitted to Hogwarts for there final year. And of coarse there mother made them except it.  
  
It was a dark gray day, the kind of day that would make anyone think that the sun would never shine again. But even thought the day was so gray, everyone was happy to be returning to school.  
  
Mrs. Weasley rushed everyone out of the house to the car that would take them to king cross train station. It was nearing 11 when they arrived at platform 9 ¾. Harry and Ron said their good byes.  
  
"Now remember stay out of trouble boys please," said Mrs. Weasley " That applies to you too" she said as she pointed to Fred and George.  
  
"yes mum" said Ron, Harry, Fred and George. Mrs. Weasley hugged all the children good bye. And they boarded the train and it was soon off.  
  
"This one looks empty" said Harry as he opened the compartment door there was a girl sitting near the window reading, unaware that people had entered.  
  
"ahhem excuse me" said Harry politely, as the girl looked up. Ron and Harry were both shocked it was the same girl in there dreams. Her eyes were much prettier in real life. She almost looked unreal. She made the gray dark day seem like the sun decided to rise.  
  
"Yes" said the girl  
  
"D.D.um" said Ron searching for words.  
  
"D..Do you mind if we sit here?" asked Harry swallowing the lump in his throat.  
  
"No. not at all. Bye the way my name is Brie, Brie Black"  
  
"I'm Harry Potter. Did you say Black?" asked Harry  
  
"Yeah I'm related to Sirius." She said  
  
"He.He died you know" said Harry  
  
"Yeah I know. He was my Dad" said Brie wiping the tear off her face.  
  
"How come he never told me about you?" asked Harry  
  
"I don't know" said Brie with a now solemn lonely look on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry I brought it up" said Harry "He was my godfather."  
  
"I know he told me all about you" said Brie  
  
"Um my names Ron" said Ron  
  
"Oh I'm sorry It's a pleasure to meat you" said Brie trying to put a smile on.  
  
"Will you please excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom." Said Brie  
  
"No not at all" said Ron  
  
"Ok" said Brie and she got up and left.  
  
"That's the girl from our dream" said Ron  
  
"I know" said Harry  
  
"We have to do something" said Ron  
  
"Your right lets make sure our dream never comes true." said Harry  
  
"Yeah" said Ron "No matter what"  
  
"Ok" said Harry, and Brie entered the compartment.  
  
"So what year are you?" asked Harry  
  
"I'm going into my 6th year and I'm a Gryffindor." Said Brie  
  
"Us too" said Ron  
  
"Yeah I know" said Brie, and some girl opened the door to the compartment.  
  
"Hey Harry, Hi Ron" said Hermione, Hermione looked over to the corner and saw a girl with flawless skin and the most radiant eyes ever. She knew instantly that she was jealous. She didn't even have time to think about what Harry and Ron were doing with her.  
  
"Hi Hermione" said Harry  
  
"Hermione this is Brie" said Ron  
  
"Brie this is Hermione." Said Ron and the two girls shook hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Brie  
  
"You too" said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, Brie is a 6th year Gryffindor too!" said Harry  
  
"Great" said Hermione sarcastically "I have to go now I told the other prefects that I would help monitor the halls"  
  
"Ok bye" said Ron and Hermione left.  
  
"I don't Think she liked me very much" said Brie  
  
"Its ok.She'll become more friendly sooner or later." Said Harry  
  
"I hope so. I don't want her to be mad at me" said Brie  
  
"So how long is the ride to Hogwarts?" asked Brie  
  
"Its about 5 hours long" said Harry  
  
"Wow that's a long time" said Brie  
  
"Its ok" said Ron "You get used to it"  
  
"Ok" said Brie  
  
"So do you play Quidditch?" asked Harry  
  
"Yeah I do. I'm a chaser." Said Brie  
  
"What kind of broom do you have" asked Ron  
  
"Oh I have a Falling Star. it's the latest in broom technology and its not even out yet" said Brie  
  
"Wow how did you get it?" asked Harry  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore got it for me.its like I'm a tester and I have to report to the broom company and tell them how I like it and if it works well, with like no malfunctions." Said Brie  
  
"That's so cool!" said Ron  
  
"Yeah I guess it is.and the good part is I get to keep the broom and if every thing goes well with it I get 6 free!" said Brie  
  
"Hey we have some spots open on our Quidditch team, if you would like to try out for a spot" said Harry  
  
"That would be awesome!" said Brie  
  
"Hey were nearing Hogwarts we should get our robes on" said Ron  
  
"Ok" said Harry and the three got their robes on, they soon arrived at the Hogsmead station. They got off the train and headed towered some carriages.  
  
"Lets get this one" said Harry  
  
"Ok" and Ron and Brie hurried towered Harry. They soon arrived at Hogwarts. It wasn't Brie's first time at Hogwarts, but it looked so beautiful at night that she just stood there in awe. They soon entered the Castle. When Brie had visited Hogwarts, she saw the great hall but it didn't look any thing like it did now. There were 5 long tables, the 5th one held Teachers and above it was a flag, it had the Hogwarts crest on it. There were golden dishes and goblets on the tables and floating candles along the table. Above each of the tables were the houses symbols.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tell me how you like my fanfic.. if you get a chance read my other one and tell me what you think of both of them.and if there is any kind of changes or anything I should make pleaz tell me! Thanx for reading!!!!! 


	2. Hogwarts

Sweet Dream  
  
Chapter 2- Hogwarts  
  
As they made there way towered the Gryffindor table, Hermione stopped them and asked if she could sit with them.  
  
"Sure Hermione" said Harry, and they quickly sat down. Soon Professor McGonagall brought the sorting hat out. They great hall became silent. Then Prof. McGonagall went to get the first years. She led them right up to the sorting hat. The sorting hat became alive and started saying a poem:  
  
"There were once 4 very great wizards and witches of there time, about a thousand years or more ago, they formed a school of which you all know, Hogwarts was born. They were Godric Gryffindor, who was brave and daring, Helga Hufflepuff who was patient and loyal, Rowena Ravenclaw who was smart and caring, and Salazar Slytherin who was cunning and sly. Three of these four founders coexisted quite harmoniously but Salazar did not. He wanted only true wizards and witches, not muggle borns. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff did not agree with these standards, they tried a compromise but that didn't work. They only wanted to be happy and form the best school ever. The school is now great today with wonderful teachers. Let it stay the same forever and let us not grow apart."  
  
The sorting hat finished its song and the whole great hall clapped and cheered for the hat. Soon all the new students were sorted into there houses. They ate and had a wonderful dinner. Soon the headmaster stood up and the great hall became silent once again.  
  
"I'm glad to see all of you returned safely and healthy. Have a great school year. But before you go to your common rooms I would like to announce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Announced Dumbledore. Everyone in the great hall started talking wondering who the new teacher was.  
  
"I would like to present to you Miss. Emmeline O'Connor," said Dumbledore. She was a fairly pretty witch with long blonde hair; she had dusty gray eyes and a tall thin slender body. Every one in the great hall started clapping for their new Defense against the dark arts teacher. Soon the tables were cleared of the dinner and presented with desert. All the students ate the chocolate pudding, the vanilla cake and the sugar cookies. They ate until they were stuffed. Soon it was time for every one to go to the common rooms.  
  
"First year Gryffindors follow me" said Hermione who was a Prefect.  
  
"Ron I don't see why you gave up being a prefect" said Harry  
  
"Because it was boring and you have to do a lot of work and you have to stand in the boring corridors and monitor them.. In the middle of the night and you never get any sleep!" said Ron  
  
"Well I guess that's a pretty good reason.but I think that I should have gotten to be a prefect instead of Neville." Said Harry  
  
"Me too" said Ron  
  
"But this way we can hang out more" said Harry  
  
"Yeah that's true" said Ron, as Brie followed them up the stairs.  
  
"So do you guys have to be in bed by a certain time?" asked Brie  
  
"No, but we have to be in our common rooms by 10:30" said Harry  
  
"Ok." Said Brie "And what time to we have to wake up?"  
  
"Around 8 classes don't start until 9" said Ron  
  
"Wow.this is great!" said Brie  
  
"Yeah I guess we're pretty lucky" said Harry as they approached the Fat lady.  
  
"Shoot" Yelled Harry "We never got the password"  
  
"This could be bad" said Ron  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" asked Brie  
  
"Umm" said Harry  
  
"Well shouldn't we go find a teacher" asked Brie  
  
"Yeah and then well probably get in trouble for not paying attention." Said Ron  
  
"Lets wait here for a little while to see if anyone comes up that knows the password" said Harry. And they all sat there for about 20 minutes before anyone spoke again.  
  
"So.how much longer are we going to wait?" Asked Brie "My butt is hurting, and I'm getting tired"  
  
"Me too" moaned Ron  
  
"I guess we could go find Prof. McGonagall" said Harry "Lets try some words.. just for the heck of it.to see if they work" said Ron  
  
"I think that would just be wasting our time," said Brie  
  
"Ok lets just try a few.we really need to get in," said Harry  
  
"Umm how about.hippogriff" said Ron  
  
"No I'm sorry deary!" said the fat lady  
  
"Uugh, what could it be" said Ron  
  
"Chill Ron you tried only one word" said Harry, as he looked over to Brie, he noticed that she looked like she was thinking really, really hard.  
  
"I know" shouted Brie "It's Merlin" and the door to the Gryffindor common room opened.  
  
"Wow how did you get that?" asked Harry as they entered the common room.  
  
"Umm. I don't know" said Brie lying  
  
"Thanks Brie, you're a life saver!" said Ron  
  
"No problem" said Brie as she; Ron and Harry sat on a sofa next to the fireplace.  
  
"Oh no. I shouldn't have made that my first guess." Thought Brie "I should have guessed some others before. I hope they don't figure out my secret. No they can't I didn't make it that obvious for them to have guessed. it could have been just a very lucky guess to any one.at least that's what I hope they think. I don't want anyone to know my secret." They sat in the common room for about a half hour. Ron and Harry were sitting there playing a game of wizard's chess. Brie sat there very content watching them. The only noise in the common room was the crackle of the fire and the boys playing chess. Brie looked out the window it was a dark night, there was a beautiful full moon right out side the window. And the stars made the night even more enchanted.  
  
"Well I'm going to bed" said Harry as he slowly got up from the comfortable red and gold couch. "I'll see you in the morning"  
  
"Good Night" said Brie  
  
"Night" said Ron, and Harry made his way up the spiral staircase to the boy's dormitory.  
  
"So how long have you've known Harry" asked Brie "Because you guys seem like great friends"  
  
"Um I met him the very first day of school. When we were getting on platform 9 ¾." Said Ron slowly  
  
"Oh" said Brie  
  
"Hey do you want to go for a walk?" asked Ron  
  
"But we can't its almost 10:30" said Brie  
  
"Technically its 9:45" said Ron  
  
"So" said Brie  
  
"Come on please?" asked Ron  
  
"Fine, but if I get in trouble its all your fault" said Brie  
  
"And ill take the blame for it" said Ron  
  
"Ok lets go" said Brie  
  
"First I need to get something" said Ron and he raced up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Brie waited for him. What seemed like 10 minutes. Finally she heard footsteps but no Ron.  
  
"Boo" said Ron, as he pulled an invisible cloak off of himself.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" screamed Brie in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Sssshhhh" hushed Ron  
  
"Sorry, you scared the crap out of me" said Brie  
  
"Oh sorry" said Ron  
  
"Its ok" said Brie  
  
"Come on before we have no time" said Ron  
  
"Ok were are we going" asked Brie  
  
"Just follow me" said Ron  
  
"Ok" said Brie, they made there way out of the common room, then down 7 flights of stairs until they were on the main floor. They headed toward the Front doors, and they were soon outside, in the cool brisk night. The grass was slightly wet, and Brie could see bats flying above her. She then heard a werewolf howl. She shuttered slightly.  
  
"Are you all right" whispered Ron  
  
"Yeah" said Brie in an airy voice, they made there way across the green grass. They soon came to the Quidditch stadium.  
  
"What are we going to do here?" asked Brie  
  
"Were going to star gaze" said Ron "I saw you looking out the window and I thought you might like to go outside"  
  
"Did you know you're very thoughtful?" asked Brie  
  
"Now I do" said Ron, as they entered the Quidditch stadium, they sat in the middle of the stadium.  
  
"Wow, its even better outside, when you can really look at the whole sky" said Brie  
  
"I'm glad you like it" said Ron, as he lied down. Brie still sat up and gazed at the stars.  
  
"Ron do you have a girlfriend?" asked Brie  
  
"No" said Ron, then Brie lied next to him. They sat there and watched the night sky.  
  
"Ooo ooo I just saw a shooting star" said Brie  
  
"Then make a wish" said Ron  
  
"I wish.that" started Brie  
  
"Don't say it out loud.it won't come true" said Ron  
  
"Why not, because I already know that its going to come true" said Brie  
  
"Just do it" said Ron  
  
"Fine" replied Brie "Ok I made my wish"  
  
"Good" said Ron, as he looked at the beautiful girl next to him. He starred at her. Her hair was up in a messy bun. Her face was so lovely in the moonlight. He never wanted this night to end.  
  
"Its kinda chilly out here" said Brie softly, and Ron moved closer to her and she put her arm around him. She closed her eyes, and thought about how much fun she is going to have here at Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to break up our fun, but its almost 11" said Ron, but Brie didn't answer. Ron looked at the girl that he had only met earlier that day. He thought to himself "I feel like I've known her forever." He stood up and picked Brie up. She was very light. He decided to carry her up to the common room. He slipped the invisible cloak on and headed toward the castle.  
  
Soon they were on the seventh floor.  
  
"Merlin" whispered Ron and the door slowly swung open. He brought Brie up to the girl's dormitory and set her down. He then sat down next to her. And whispered Brie I love you. 


End file.
